Life as an NCIS Agent
by Blood13
Summary: Usagi has always wanted to prove her self and help her country. Well heres her chance, She's been accepted into NCIS ans with Gibbs to keep her in line she might just make her dream come true. This is my fist fanfic so please critize and help me out.
1. A Letter of Acceptance

AN: Okay so this is my first fanfic so please read and review to try to help me out and make this at least a semi-decent story. This story WILL contain Shoujo-Ai so if you don't like Shoujo-Ai please hit the back button now.. . . . . . . if your still here and reading this then that means that you don't mind that this story contains Shoujo-Ai. Now with that done I have 2 things left to do.

I do NOT own Sailor Moon or NCIS in any shape or form but any characters that are not from Sailor Moon or NCIS in any shape or form are mine and mine alone if you wish to use anything of mine please ask for permission first. That is all I ask Thank you.

I now present to you the story you all have been waiting for (Drum roll and trumpets). . . . . _**Life as a NCIS Agent**_

Usagi had always wanted to be helpful to her country but she knew that she couldn't be in the military even though most of her family was. Her father had been in the Air Force her mom was a Former Naval Officer both had retired recently her brother, Shingo wants to be in the National Guard. Usagi knew that being a US Federal Agent was something for her she knew what Federal Agent she wanted to be and that was an NCIS Agent. She had already gone through the police academy she knew how to pick locks with anything. How to properly clean and load a gun, and anything else, she excelled in all school subjects her best being P.E. She knew many languages including Turkish, Hebrew, English, Japanese, Arabic, Spanish, French and Italian. She always carried her weapon with her and a few knives 'cause as she says so many times when asked why she always carries knives "Knives don't run out of bullets." That was her favorite saying but now she was about make her dream come true.

Usagi sprang out of bed right after hitting her alarm and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. After coming out of the shower she got dressed in a dark pink shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

She pulled her long hair up into twin buns on either side of her head. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in twin ribbons, her blues eyes calmly gazed at everything before she went outside to her mailbox to get her mail. She came in holding two letters and her bills she put her bills on the kitchen table along with one of the letters and if you listened hard enough you could of heard her mutter "Parents." as she put the letter down. She read the sender info on the second letter and gasped and practically tore the letter to pieces as she opened the envelope. She took out the letter and read aloud:

'Dear, Miss. Usagi Tsukino

We looked at your qualifications and have spoken to our allies upon allowing you to become a Probationary Agent at NCIS. We have have gladly allowed you to join NCIS as a Probationary Agent, we find that your most qualified for a position on our Senior Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team. As the newest member of team Gibbs you will be working along side Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Timothy McGee. You will also work with our Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard and our Forensics Scientist, Abigail Scuito. We are also hiring some new team members for our newest team who's leader is Special Agent Ziva David so you will probably work with her and all of her team. We hope you enjoy the rest of your day and we expect you at the Naval base at 0800 on Monday the 26.

Sincerely,

NCIS Director Leon Vance'

Usagi silently cheered in her head as she thought 'Wow! I'm finally an NCIS Agent this is my dream so I better not screw it up.' Usagi then put a leash on her pure black German Shepard named Streak and changed into some shorts and a tank top before picking up the leash and walking out of the door, closing it and locking it behind her she took off in a jog. Usagi had jogged for two miles before she stopped and rested her body and Streak who was panting. She sat down on a bench in the park where she runs and petted Streak's head and let the sweat roll off her body for awhile. Eventually she got up and began the long trek back to her house walking this time instead of jog while she walked she thought about her new job as an NCIS Agent.

When she got home she took the leash off of Streak and filled up her water bowl with ice cold water with some ice cubes in it. Then she slipped her clothes off and took a shower, as she let the warm water roll down her body she thought, '0800 is 8:00 o'clock am got it, and Monday the 26 is tomorrow cool so I should get up around 5 and run with Streak for about a mile so I don't tire myself out before work. Then I'll take my shower and get breakfast that will take me 2 hours with the run and the shower and breakfast. So it will be 7 by then and then I'll go to the Naval base that is almost 45 minutes away so I'll probably be a few minutes early Oh well it can't be helped.' Usagi turned off the water and got out of the shower, she dried her hair and body before slipping back into her jeans and t-shirt before she left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where she made scrambled eggs.

After breakfast Usagi walked out of her house and got into her silver Camaro with black stripes. She drove for a little while before pulling up in front of a brown one story house with tan shutters and a tan door. Usagi got out of her car and walked up to the door and knocked on the tan door and almost immediately a red head with a green bow in her hair answered. The red head smiled at the blonde before inviting her in, as soon as the red head had closed the door behind the blonde the blonde was spun around and hugged.

"I guess you missed me then eh Naru?" Usagi said in a calm tone

"Of Course I did you idiot! What? Am I not allowed to miss my best friend now? Is it some new law I didn't hear about hm?" Naru questioned excitedly

"No of course not and hey why am I being called an idiot? What did I do to you? If anything you should be congratulating me not insulting me." Usagi relied with a hurt look on her face

"Why should I congratulate you? What did you do that was so amazing that it was a cause for celebration?" Naru asked curiously

Usagi handed over the letter and smiled as Naru's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Usagi! You lucky duck! Why didn't you tell me that you accepted into NCIS I know it's only been your dream since like forever! You should of told me I mean I am your best friend am I not?" Naru said and questioned loudly.

"I did tell you moron! I just opened that letter before my run so I've only known for a little while so get off my case will ya! Yes your my best friend and you know it so don't start." Usagi exclaimed

"OI! I am NOT a moron you got that!?! Well you could of told me before you went on your run! Seriously why do you run everyday even in the rain, snow, sleet and hail? I would of frozen over by now or given up but no you have to run everyday not matter the weather conditions. I still think that your insane." Naru said with a shake of her head

"Okay Okay! Your not a moron! You know that I have a very tight schedule and it suits me perfectly so you know I wouldn't of called you. Also I'm practically resistant to all weather so it doesn't bother me at all. You wouldn't of frozen most likely you would have been very cold and I am NOT insane in any sense of the word so don't insult me. Look I have to go I need to be at the Naval Base at 8 am tomorrow so I need to go to bed soon so I can get up early so I can go on my run, get a shower and get breakfast and still have enough time to get to the Base on time so I'm gonna leave, bye Naru!" Usagi said before walking out of the house not even letting her best friend say good bye to her.

Usagi arrived home and climbed out of the Camaro and entered her house and stripped of her clothes and put on her pajamas she saw Streak laying on her bed next to the nightstand and smiled. She layed down in her bed after brushing her teeth and setting her alarm for 5 am she smiled as her hand grabbed the hand gun that was always beneath her pillow. Soon Usagi's breathing evened out as she fell asleep.


	2. First Day, New Case

AN: Yes I know this is like a lot later then most of you would've liked but I've had RL things going on and I just didn't have the time please forgive me! Gomen Nasai Minna!

Reviews:

sailorspy94: REI-MAMA! Thanks!

Super_Sailor_Mercury: AMI- MAMA! Thanks!

MoonlightHound1129: ZOMG! LOVE! (glomps) You are soo awesome!

Ninsel1111: Thanks!

dreameralways: It's all part of my master plan which you will know when it happens! Mwahahahaha!

Aleric: Same thing that I said to dreameralways, It's all part of my master plan!

SesshomaruLover2eva: Lolz Thanks and I'll try!

cloverski9114: I'll try my best and thanks!

Hotgirlow: LOVE YOUR NAME! I'm trying but my life hates me. -_-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, NCIS or anything else but I do own this plot so no stealing!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 2: First Day, New Case**

Usagi woke up normally without her alarm clock blaring. She thought that she woke up before what she set her alarm clock at until she realized that the sun was up and she looked at her clock and it said 2:48 am. Usagi shot out of bed glaring at her clock and ran into the bathroom and looked at her clock in her bathroom which read 7:56 am and she ran back into her bedroom grabbed her outfit for the day which was a black shirt that said 'Navy Brat' in pink letters and a pair of camouflage pants. Usagi took her shower and got dressed and got a bowl of Frosted Flakes before unlocking Streak's dog door and filling up her food and water bowls before jumping in her silver Camaro.

~Time Lapse~

Usagi arrived at the gates to the Naval Base and waited as the 2 cars that were in front of her we allowed through. She pulled up to the Booth and rolled down her window as the Marine working that day looked into her car. Finally he spoke.

"Are you Miss Usagi Tsukino?" he asked

"Yes, Sir." Usagi replied

"Director Vance informed Me that you would be arriving at about 0800." he said

"Yeah my clock died, can I please get through now?" Usagi said in a kind tone

"Yes, ma'am" He said before he signaled her through.

Usagi drove her car through and parked near the NCIS building, She turned off her car and got out before running inside the building and stopping by the Security Officers inside.

"Miss Tsukino?"one of the Officers Asked

"Yes" Usagi said calmly

"Director Vance is expecting you top floor straight forward after you exit the elevator." He says while pointing to the elevator.

"Thank You" Usagi said before getting in the elevator and hitting to button for the top floor.

~Slight Time Lapse~

Usagi exited the elevator and looked straight ahead to see a pure metal door and gulped. She walked towards the door and opened it, expecting to be in the Director's office, but when she stepped through the door she was quite surprised when she saw a secretary sitting at a desk with a couch right across from the desk.

"Umm Miss?" Usagi said as she walked up to the Secretary's desk

"Yes?" the secretary said without looking up

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, the New Probationary Agent." Usagi said calmly

At the is the secretary looked up and smiled. "The Director has been waiting for you, let me, let him know that your here." She said before she picked up the phone and hit a button. "Yes, Miss. Tsukino is here, Director Vance." she said after the director picked up. She nodded and put the phone back on it's receiver and then she looked back up at Usagi before saying "The director will see you now."

Usagi smiled and said "Thank you." and walked towards the door and knocked once before opening it and walking through the door way and closing the door behind her. She turned around after closing the door and walked up to the Director's desk. 

"Miss. Tsukino." he said as he stood holding out his hand "I'm Director Vance"

"Hello." Usagi said as she shoke the Director's hand

"Your late Miss. Tsukino. Your Team Leader, Agent Gibbs will not be pleased." Vance said as she released Usagi's hand with a frown and sat back down.

"Yeah, my alarm clock died." Usagi said sheepishly

"See that you get it fixed." Vance said with authority in his voice.

"Yes, Sir!" Usagi said

"I will take you down to the bullpen and then introduce you, to your new co-workers and Agent David. I think Abby, Dr. Mallard and Palmer will be there as well." Vance said before he got up and walked over to the door and opened it with Usagi following him the entire time.

Vance walked down the stairs with Usagi following. Usagi calmly followed the Director her apprehension rising with each step that she went down, but she maintained a calm appearance. Usagi smiled as she got off of the last stair and followed Vance to the bullpen where she saw a tall man with graying hair and a slight smile on his face holding a cup of coffee. Next she saw a man with wild brown hair and wolfish smile on his face, his eyes also held a twinkle of child like glee. Next was another man also with brown hair but unlike his friend's it was nice and combed. Usagi saw an old man next wearing a white lab coat, and next to him was another young man with unruly brown hair, both wore glasses.

Next to them was a young lady with short blue hair and blues eyes, she was blushing in her green scrubs as she kept her eyes to the ground. Next, Usagi saw a young lady with black hair in pigtails and black and red clothes on, she had a spider web tattoo on her neck and wore a dog collar, she was smiling as she spotted Usagi.

Next to her was a woman with short black hair with deep purple eyes and very pale skin, her face showed no emotion. Standing by themselves were to beautiful women one had slightly curled dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, she kept her arms crossed over her chest calmly. Next her was a woman with long black hair and lavender eyes, her eyes held a fire in them as she smirked at Usagi's appearance.

Then Usagi saw a brunette with her hair held back into a ponytail, her green eyes held a spark in them as she calmly stood behind almost everyone else, towering over them. Last but certainly not least there was a young man with pure white hair that hung slightly lower then his shoulders with happy blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

Vance stepped up in front of the old man with graying hair holding the cup of coffee and smirked. "This is Miss. Usagi Tukino, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." he said as Gibbs looked at Usagi with a serious look in his face.

"She'll do." Gibbs said before all hell broke loose and everyone came forward at once.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Said the man with wild brown hair and child like eyes, with a wink.

"Special Agent Timothy Mcgee." Said the man with nice combed brown hair as he blushed like a fool.

"Dr. Donald Mallard." Said the old man with the white lab coat as he smiled kindly at Usagi. "and these are my assistants, Jimmy Palmer" he said pointing the man with unruly brown hair and glasses. "And Ami Mizuno." he said pointing to the young lady with blue hair and eyes who looked up and blushed and smiled softly before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Abby Sciuto." said the woman with her black hair in pigtails as she smiled sweetly at Usagi. "Oh this is my assistant, Hotaru Tomoe." she said pointing to the young woman with short black hair and purple eyes who kept a straight face as she looked coolly at Usagi. 

"Ziva David, I am the leader of another team" Said the woman with slightly curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, with a mid-eastern accent

"Rei Hino, Mossad Liaison Officer with NCIS, currently I am assigned to Agent David's team" Said the lady with long black hair and purple eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Probationary Agent Makoto Kino" Said the tall brunette with her hair held in a ponytail with emerald eyes.

"Artemis Night" Said the last man with long white hair and child like blue eyes as he smiled at Usagi with a slight knowing smile.

Usagi nodded to each and every person and smiled, slightly confused with all of the names. She kept her face blank as Vance left and Gibbs approached her and everyone except DiNozzo and McGee left she stood at ease trying to make a good impression.

"There is no Military History on your record, Miss. Tsukino. Would you like to tell me why you are standing at ease?" Gibbs asked calmly

"My Father, Air Force Major Kenji Tsukino and my Mother, Naval Captain Ikuko Tsukino raised me that way. Sir!" Usagi replied instantly

"Don't call me Sir." Gibbs said tensely

"No Sir! I mean Gibbs!" Usagi said just before Gibbs pointed to an empty desk

"That is your desk." Gibbs replied before his cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs" he said before listening to the person on the phone. Gibbs closed his phone with a soft 'snap' and called out into the air. "Grab your gear! DiNozzo get the truck! We got a dead Marine!" He said before he went and got out a gun and holster and a badge. "These" he started giving them to Usagi "Are yours now grab that black book bag and follow McGee." Gibbs finished as Usagi put the gun and badge on her hip as she saw Gibbs do. Usagi grabbed the book bag and jogged after McGee and got in the elevator with him as Gibbs followed suit and got in right after her.

"Hey" Usagi said calmly

"Hey" McGee replied while pushing the down button for the garage "Excited?"

"Not really" Usagi said "A dead Marine is nothing to be excited about."

"True." McGee said as the elevator opened and they stepped out and got in the truck, Gibbs driving, Usagi down the middle, DiNozzo riding shotgun and poor McGee was in the back.

~Time Lapse~

They all got out of the truck and Usagi, DiNozzo and McGee went over to the body while Gibbs asked the cop some questions. Usagi pu on her gloves before looking at the dog tags on the body and reading "Dumo, Michael." She then put the tags back down and looked at the military ID "Lance Corporal Dumo, Michael" She looked up at DiNozzo who was staring at her.

"What?" Usagi said while eyeing him.

"You wanna go out on a date sometime?" he said bluntly

"DINOZZO! RULE 12!" Gibbs shouted as he approached them. He raised his hand and slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head, hard. Gibbs then looked down at Usagi. "What have you got?" he asked

"If the military ID and dog tags are correct then this is Marine Lance Corporal Michael Dumo, Gibbs!" Usagi replied standing up.

Just then Dr. Mallard looked up from where he had pulled the liver probe out of Dumo's body. "By the liver probe he died...

AN: Yes I leave you here cuz I am mean like that! HAHAHAHA! All flames will be given to Rei Hino to feed into that big bonfire of hers! runs like hell~ BYE BYE!


End file.
